


I Don't Wanna End the Night

by higher_space



Series: Why Does Everything Happen So Much [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, DO YOU EVEN LIFT TSUKKI, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, One Shot, POV First Person, POV Second Person, Under The Cherry Blossoms, beef jerky wars, bribery by walmart coupons, happiness, he's mine too, hot mixtapes, idk why there's so many chapters okay they're short so, pancake perfection, teen for my naughty language, when in love you see color, yamaguchi is a goddess okay, yamaguchi is literally the light of tsukki's life, yamaguchi tadashi is a lil memefucker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/higher_space/pseuds/higher_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Your hair is a mess, and I realize that is probably my fault. Freckles that I have become ever so fondly familiar with over the past few weeks are more beautiful than the stars twinkling on a clear night sky. Your eyes gleam with playful innocence and in that moment I truly feel your love. You are radiant. You are beautiful. You are so much more than I deserve. </i><br/>-----</p><p>Can be read as standalone, but for the full experience I recommend reading the rest of the series! This is just a small piece of writing where my beloved dorks, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, go see the cherry blossoms. Angst free, for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kageyama's the Real MVP

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on a bit of a hiatus and I'm hoping to come off of it! anyway, enjoy my two favorite volleyball dorks being adorable (and really in love) ((and also not in any life-threatening, angsty situations)).
> 
> PS: I'm a bit biased... I really hate beef jerky...

I feel my eyes flutter open, and meet yours. The dazzle in your eyes makes a smile slide onto my face. “Good morning, Tadashi.” My voice is gruff, and full of sleep. I drink in your every detail.

 

Your hair is a mess, and I realize that is probably my fault. Freckles that I have become ever so fondly familiar with over the past few weeks are more beautiful than the stars twinkling on a clear night sky. Your eyes gleam with playful innocence and in that moment I truly feel your love. You are radiant. You are beautiful. You are so much more than I deserve.

 

I reach forward and gently tuck a strand of your hair that had fallen in your face behind your ear. I still cannot believe that I am here. I can’t believe how loved I feel. It is foreign, and I wonder how I ever went so long without experiencing it, and more than all I wonder why I was so afraid of it.

 

“Good morning, Tsukki.” Your voice is just as full of love as your eyes.

 

“Today’s the day?” You toss the covers of our bed away, jumping out of bed with almost childish glee. I mourn for the loss of heat as cool air washes over me now that my personal space heater is gone. It’s well worth it when I roll out of bed and you meet me with a kiss. You pull me close, and it’s not nearly our best kiss. It’s sloppy, but you’re so warm, and in that moment, everything is perfect. I rest my forehead against yours, and my breathless voices ignites a new wave of joy in your eyes. “Today we’re going to see the cherry blossoms.”

 

I pull away, albeit reluctantly, and head to the shower. You join me soon, and the playful dazzle in your eye never dulls. The morning is warm, full of kisses, and every time you glance at me,  I get lost in your gaze all over again.

 

For some godforsaken reason, you won’t give up on making pancakes. I’m still amazed at how you managed to survive this long without blowing up a kitchen. You get super focussed, sticking out your tongue the tiniest bit, and making a ridiculously serious face as you beat flour into the mix. I worried for that poor whisk. You don’t even let me come in the kitchen while you’re cooking. _“I’m a strong independant woman who doesn’t need a man’s help!”_ is your response if I do anything more than give tips while leaning on the doorframe. Honestly, you and I watch so many American movies together it doesn’t surprise me. Also, your twitter history… is a bit concerning.

 

I suppose hard work pays off, because the first time since you got got your calling to pancake perfection and became hell bent on making decent breakfast foods, the pancakes weren’t burnt or undercooked. You have the biggest dumb grin on your face when you bring out a pile of pancakes. I’ve eaten so many burnt pancakes, and wow, these actually taste really good--I look up at you, instead of marvelling over breakfast. Your smile is infectious and I feel one coming on myself.

 

The morning was nice.

 

The day is still young as you jump into shotgun of the car I managed to commandeer from Kageyama (you’d be amazed - all it takes is a few Walmart dairy section coupons and a promise not to leave any scratches to sway that guy into letting me use his convertible for the day.)

 

It had been a long time since I had worn my headphones and blasted my music so loud my thoughts were drowned out. I didn’t want to look back into my memories of the monotone world. Instead, I glanced over at you, at your smile as you plugged your phone in with the aux cord and talked happily about your new favourite songs. It was strange how similar the acts, yet how different the feelings.

 

Your music blasted, and we shared smiles as the world flew past us. The city in full bloom gave way to mountains and forests.

 

There were many places we could’ve gone. It’s not like sakura trees are hard to find.

 

You had suggested it. It had been years ago, and it had already dulled in my memory. A training camp in high school by the sea. Your eyes lit up and my mind was set. It was a long drive, over mountains and through valleys, yet it flew by seemingly in seconds. Clouds moved overhead as seconds ticked past. You pull out a pack of beef jerky as I round a corner. Who even likes beef jerky? That shit’s disgusting. You must’ve got it when I stopped for gas a few kilometers away, because there’s no way on this green earth that I would let dehydrated cow ass anywhere near me. You open it, and I’m forced to take drastic measures.

 

“I’m never gonna kiss you again if you eat that, Tadashi.”

 

“What?”

 

“Beef jerky is more disgusting than being in the same room as Hinata and Kageyama make out.”

 

You look over at me, your jaw dropping.

 

 _“You don’t like beef jerky?!”_ The astonishment in your voice is so over the top I feel my whole body sigh.

 

“You’ve known me for a decade and you aren’t aware of my arch nemesis?” I kept my eyes on the road, like a driver always should. Just because I hate beef jerky doesn’t mean I have a death wish. (Poor phrasing). I could hear you stifling a laugh. I glanced over, making sure the road was clear first. You had your head in your hands and for a second it looks like you were crying, except your breathless wheeze. _“Arch nemesis?”_ You try to take a breath but consolve in a bout of giggles. At this point, the beef jerky was spilled over the entirety of the passenger seat and below. Good thing this isn’t my car. I hope Kageyama doesn’t mind the smell of rotting cow bacon.

 

“Do you want me to pull over?” I raise an eyebrow, turning my gaze back to the road.

 

“Jesus Christ, you’re the biggest dork ever, how can you call a piece of meat your arch nemesis--” your voice chokes through the laughter, and I glance back over at you.

 

The wind is messing with your hair as we speed along a quiet road through the hills; your eyes are gleaming, and it looks like tears of laughter are about to spill over; you’re trying to fight back a ridiculous grin, but failing horribly. I wonder how you can be so full of life. You’re the stars and the sky, and you’re blinding, and I wonder how I could ever deserve the radiance that you are. Also: you’re a really big dork. But you’re my dork and I love you. A lot.

 

I hate to do it, but I tear my gaze away from you as I turn a corner to stop us from launching off a cliff. I glance up at a road sign.

  
“Think you can last 40 more minutes with the biggest dork ever?”


	2. Lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short & sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so this is a bit short but it has a special spot in my heart
> 
> chapter is named for Lovely by Twenty One Pilots (check it, and its album, out on the link below!!)
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sXzYGfrJ-s0&index=10&list=PLzJykpgq4EnFzufvzTqBwTm68aYsLGaj9

The sky is a masterpiece of blue hues and as I pull into park, I take in everything around me. We park on an old rugged road, but not yet gravel, just cracked pavement. The grass is untamed, uncut, littered with blue wildflowers, and I can hear the quiet buzzing of cicadas in the distance. I open my door and hurry around to help you out of yours. I sling a bag over my shoulder, and twin smiles tug on our faces as I take your hand. You point excitedly to a rocky, and rather treacherous looking, path that leads to the top of the hill. I catch a glimpse of pink from the top of the hill, which bordered on a mountain, and in that moment, as you tugged me into a sporadic jog behind you, I realized that I was happy. The long grass and untamed wildflowers wave around us, and become sparse the farther we go.

 

Halfway to the summit, I inquire as to why don’t we just drive to the top, and gesture to the gravel path heading up it.

 

“If you scratch Kageyama’s car he’ll never forgive you, Tsukki!” you chide, in a sing-songy voice that is way too happy. I sigh, and I guess you’re right (even though my shoulder hurts from carrying a heavy bag up this over-glorified mole hill).

 

Eventually, we break into a run, and I realize that maybe I should’ve been going to the gym with you, because holy shit, cardio is not my strong suit. Wow, this already reminded me of training camp. At this point, I’m wheezing and I’m pretty sure that I’d rather deal with Kageyama than continue up this rocky hellhole of dirt. I stop to take a breather, and you turn around.

 

“Tired already?”

 

“Be quiet, the bag’s just heavy!” I snap, and proceed to blame my problems on the only possible excuse no matter how bad of a reason it is.

 

“Do you even lift, bro?” You yell as you sprint up the incline--okay, that’s just not fair. Your form disappears out of my view as you reach the summit before I can shoot back a retort.

 

I force myself to hustle and run up the last few meters to catch up to you. Finally, my feet land on level ground, and soft green grass rather than coarse gravel. A breeze powers through, and the sun reveals itself from behind a cloud. I take my first glimpse at the place we worked so hard to get to, and my breath is taken away.

 

It isn’t a big place, but sakuras litter the sides of the clearing. The breeze releases uncountable numbers of petals, and the sun illuminates your form. You turn, the cerulean sky is a backdrop, the ocean below is calm, and as the breathtaking beauty of nature that surrounds us, I find my eyes only drawn to you. You look ethereal, and you smile as you face me, time seems to slow down. I am hit once again by how impossibly radiant you are. I remember the monochrome world, but this image is burned into my soul, the earth is so vibrant and it’s all because of you.

 

You tuck a strand of your messy hair behind your ear. Time resumes, the trees stop swaying, the sun is blanketed by another cloud. “What are you gaping, at Tsukki?” You stifle a laugh at my expense, and I feel a half-hearted scowl come over me. You grab my hand and drag me across the clearing (against my weak protests.) (Also, send out a silent prayer for my hand, I think it might get pulled off by the end of the day.)

 

We sit, and I lean against a sakura tree, you lie with your head in my lap. The wiry, yet strong, branches spiral above us, gently showering us in its delicate pastel petals. The breeze whistles through the limbs that shelter us, and the far-off sound of waves crash from below. You pull a book from the bag I had laboured in bringing up here, and I’m not surprised, because that is a big-ass book. No wonder my shoulder hurts. Good thing I love you, god damn. You open to a page, and quickly begin scanning the lines. I rest my head against the trunk of the tree. In most relationships, perhaps, if someone was in this situation, they’d fall into an easy conversation with their lover. I could hardly see that happening. We are two sides of the same coin, and I think your presence is more than enough. Is there really anything to talk about when we’re already so ingrained in the other’s life?

  
Briefly, I play with your hair, but find myself staring out at the ocean. I close my eyes, and the rhythmic sound of pages turning is accompanied by the crash of waves. I can’t help but feel a gentle smile twist its way only my lips. I suppose this is what bliss feels like. I could get used to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking updates every other day? Not sure.
> 
> as always, feel free to send me stuff on my tumblr higher-space.tumblr.com or my instagram instagram.com/riverstiel 
> 
> or, just leave your comments below. (also, if anyone wants to make me art for the story that'd be super cool???)
> 
> \- happiness and joy™

**Author's Note:**

> so this is me trying to write something cute?? to fit the theme of the series, this fic is named after a Prelow track!
> 
> it's still a demo version, but check it out: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=klmR5bXrIo4 
> 
> feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments
> 
> [instagram](instagram.com/wormliness) | [tumblr](wormliness.tumblr.com)
> 
> \- happiness and joy™


End file.
